James' Fault
by zombiesluvme
Summary: Another Time Turner incident fic. He really should have seen this coming. But on the long list of things James had royally screwed up on, this sure does take the cake. If they get out of this alive and still existing, remind him to never, NEVER invite James to another game of Quidditch. EVER.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is an old story of mine and one of my first few fanfictions. So I apologize ahead for any grammatical or continuity errors you may find. This also contains Albus/Scorpius as an established relationship. So you've been warned. Also language.

Nothing but the shame is mine. Characters belong rightfully to JK Rowling.

Of course it was all James fault. It's always James fault. Who else could convince us that the attic could be fun? Who else would have thought it'd be interesting to go through Grandpa's old stuff? Who else would decide to throw an unknown magical object at Scorpius' head? James of course.

At the beginning, Al thought it would be a great idea to invite Scorpius over for a game of Quidditch. Even make a date of it. It was really. What wasn't a great idea though was inviting James to join them, James with a persuasive tongue that would make any Slytherin greener with envy and a knack for attracting trouble as potent as their father's.

James had been depressed lately thanks to Fred snogging his crush. She was way older than him and not interested in becoming a registered sex offender, even if it was _Harry_ _Potter's_ son. So when womanizing Fred Weasley II threw the puppy eyes her way, James finally had to face the dementor cold facts and give up.

That of course led to James moping about Burrow, depressing the shit out of Albus until he took pity on his older brother and asked him to join in a game. After a few rounds, three broken windows, and a thorough tongue lashing; James decided it would be entertaining to snoop around the Burrough's attic. He having a silver tongue led them to grudgingly join.

"How the bloody hell did you convince us this would be _fun_?" Scorpius protested, eyeing the hundredth cobweb to dare make an appearance near his person.

James continued to dig through the large trunk they had found earlier, ignoring Scorpius' question, but stopped long enough to throw a disgruntled look their way. "I'm pretty sure this was Grandpa's trunk." The prominent A.W. gave that away. "Looks like a bunch of stuff from his job at the Ministry," he said throwing a kettle over his. "I mean look at this stuff!"

"Yeah I can see it all right; because, like Hugo's silly muggle comic hero, I can see right through your bony ass." Scorpius yelled sarcastically. He turned away from the trunk and gave me a miserable look. "This is your fault," he whispered at me still glum. "Why did we even invite him to play anyways?"

"Because he's my brother and you love me," I replied cheerfully. I gave him the best heart melting grin I could muster but he still looked dejected.

"So if the Dar-Voldemort was your brother, you would invite him on our date?"

"Are you comparing me to Voldemort?" James asked crossly, finally standing up from where he was leaning into the trunk. His red hair was covered in a fine layer of dust and the top of his shirt was in no better condition. He was holding something in his hand but I was too occupied trying to prevent the inevitably bloodshed to look closer.

"No, even he isn't as idiotic as you," Scorpius retorted glaring goblin daggers at James. "Come on Al, one can only stand up here in this heat for so long without permanent damage. Potter here is a great example." He grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards the stairs when a blurred object flew right into the back of Scorpius' head.

We whirled around, Score seeing red, but before ever of us could retaliate, a loud crack sounded through the attic. I looked down to see what James had thrown at Scorpius. A now broken necklace laid on the ground with smoke leaking from its cracked medallion. "What did you do?!" I asked gaping at James.

James just stared incredulously as the smoke began to whirl around Scorpius and me. The world began to tilt sending us both to our backs. I realized Scorpius was yelling, presumably at James, but I couldn't understand him over the whooshing and whirring in my ears. The smoke had become too dense to see through, so we were cut off from the outside. The world tilted again and this time Scorpius and I were sent falling towards a bright light that had appeared beneath us.

We both hit concrete with a loud thud that seemed to echo around us. "JAMES!" I heard Scorpius begin to yell from where he was situated under my legs. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I SWEAR TO MERLIN AND ON ALL THAT IS HOLY, I WILL WRANGLE YOUR PHOENIX FORSAKEN NECK!" I cracked open my eyes then quickly shut them. After a few more blinks, they still hadn't adjusted to the now bright environment we were in. "ALBUS' BROTHER OR NOT YOU'RE DEAD!"

I felt Scorpius begin to sit up, nudging me off him. He then stood and pulling me up as well. He turned behind us and apparently saw something he didn't like. His pale complexion, now flushed with anger, contorted into an expression of pure rage. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID WE GET TO HOGWARTS!" He continued to rant causing quite a spectacle to the students in the Great Hall. I wasn't listening or even bothering to question why students were at Hogwarts in July. I was too busy staring at the table in front of me, or more specifically, the man seated at the center.

Scorpius finally noticed I wasn't paying attention, a high offense to the pureblood, and turned around. "Al what are you do-" He cut off when he noticed the old bearded wizard seated in front of us, making a sound close to that of a choked turkey. He leaned over to whisper into my ear, not loud enough for the rest of the students and faculty but enough for me and the man to hear.

"Is that who I think it is?"

I was still dazed but nodded weakly. Another choking sound was heard. Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest Hogwarts Headmasters and wizards to have ever lived, was right in front of us. _Lived_ being the key word. "Dumbledore?" I squeaked faintly. The blonde beside me began to turn into a lovely shade of green that would complement his house.

"Yes?"

The great hall was loud with the chatter of many students, apparently todays DADA class was a hit. Dumbledore made a mental note to try and get a pensieve memory from one of the students, a cross dressing Severus was not something to miss.

Dumbledore casted a quick glance at the Gryffindor table, Harry and his friends seemed excited over today's events too, even if Harry looked a little bit dejected. One usually isn't cheerful when a convicted murderer who killed your parents was after you. He turned away when Minerva began to address him.

They both had a lovely conversation about this year's Quidditch teams and promising players until a whirring sound began to grow in the hall. At first the students continued their conversation, oblivious to the noise, but as it grew louder the students soon fell quiet. The teachers were already on high alert when a light flashed above in the air right in front of the faculty table. Two boys promptly fell to the ground.

"JAMES!" Dumbledore stared on as the blonde boy of the two began to yell. "ALBUS' BROTHER OR NOT YOU'RE DEAD!" His eyebrows quirked at the name. It wasn't a very common name.

As the blonde helped the ebony teen up, Dumbledore was given a better look at them. Before him stood almost carbon copies of Potter and Malfoy, save a scar and a sneer. His curiosity grew at the expression the Harry clone gave him when he finally noticed the Headmaster. It was a mixture between horror, awe and disbelief that had Dumbledore intrigued. The blonde's was more or less the same with maybe a little more horror and disbelief than awe.

He listened as the blonde asked if he was in fact Albus Dumbledore, a questioned that really puzzled him when earlier it was shown the teen knew Hogwarts quite well. After reviewing all the clues in his head, Dumbledore came to the conclusion of the boys identities.

Today was going to get a lot more interesting indeed.

When the ebony shakily said his name, Dumbledore decided it was time to intervene. "Yes? And who exactly are you two?" he asked. His eyes sparkled in amusement as the two began to stutter.

Professor McGonagall, not hearing the current exchange but guessing it a serious issue, ordered all the Prefects to escort the students back to their common rooms. As the students filed out, Albus sent a wary glance over his shoulder. His already shell-shocked appearance became down right hysterical when he spotted another ebony haired teen, like himself but with the addition of a lightning bolt scar, exit with the Gryffindors.

Scorpius, still trying to come up with an explanation for the wizard, noticed his boyfriend's distress when Al began to shake with a constant stream of "ohshitohshitohshitohshit-"leaving his mouth. "Al, snap out of it," he said grabbing the distraught Gryffindor by his shoulder.

"Should we inform the Ministry of this sir," a cold voice asked from the left. Scorpius glanced up to see another familiar face standing beside the Headmaster. And like the Headmaster, Professor Severus Snape should have also been dead. He was giving the two young wizards a withering look. "We've already have one felon running amuck, we certainly don't need two more."

"Let the boys explain Severus," Albus said, eyes still sparkling. He looked as if he was in on a joke no one had figured out yet. Snape growled and resumed giving them a "drop dead now" look.

Scorpius, realizing now would be a good time to start talking, decided the truth was the best bet in surviving the night. "Well- sir, you see we are- well we kind of broke- we're from . . ." This was harder than he thought. "We're from the future sir, I think. The year 2019. That or we're dead. Al, are we dead?"

Albus, having slightly recovered from his earlier multiple shocks, shook his head. "Dad's here. A younger dad," he said softly. "I think we broke a time turner, or that's what it looked like." He stated in a stronger voice addressing the Headmaster.

"You can't honestly think we're going to believe that," Snape rolled out in irritated tone. "Who are you and why are you here?" He raised his wand and started to point it threatening at them.

"We're telling the truth!" Scorpius snapped, his hands twitching towards his own wand. "We can prove it. Veritaserum or pensieve memory, we'll do either . . . or both!"

Dumbledore looked closely at the two boys. Their resemblances were uncanny. The close scrutiny from the other staff members meant they were close to also coming to the same conclusion. But still. "I believe you," Dumbledore said finally. He raised his hand when Snape tried to protest, "But I think it would be best if we still questioned you. Let us go to my office."

The boys were both seated in front of the Headmaster's desk, behind them were Professor Snape and McGonagall and a third teacher that Scorpius was having trouble identifying despite the familiarity. _We are so screwed,_ he thought looking around the slightly familiar room. It was almost exactly the same as their Headmaster's office, maybe a little more disorganized and missing a portrait or two. He glanced over at Al who was staring at the shaggy unknown teacher with a sad look. That wasn't good.

Said shaggy teacher thought so too, growing discomforted by the teen's intense sorrowful looks.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked. Both boys declined. "Straight to business then, Severus if you would please." Snape came forward from the dark corner he had situated himself in and almost gleefully, or at least as happy as he could look with a permanent scowl, administered the serum to them. "Let us begin," Dumbledore said after both boys took the potion.

He turned towards Scorpius first, "what is your name?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He answered immediately.

"Parents?"

"Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass."

"Good, good." Dumbledore turned to Albus. "And what is your name?"

"Albus." Dumbledore smiled, even though it was obvious the boy was fighting against the truth serum.

"Full name." Severus snapped.

Albus glanced at Severus then Dumbledore. Things were about to get complicated. Where was his Dad when he needed him? He tried to resist but he had to comply. "Albus Severus Potter."

Eyes widened from all around the room, even Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at it. Severus looked down right scandalized. "Parents?" Dumbledore asked

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Albus answered, no resistance this time. Unless Severus also took offence to Dad marrying Mom, the risk of being strangled to death by Snape couldn't get any worse. He was seriously going to have a talk with his Dad when he got home for being named after the perpetually constipated git. Bravest man he ever knew or not.

"Why!? McGonagall finally croaked. "Why did Potter name his son after Professor Snape? No offense Severus, but you both despise each other." Dumbledore smiled again at the other inside joke only he got.

Severus agreed. How could his name be saddled to another James clone?

"He had his reasons," Albus retorted defensively, silently thanking the gods she didn't ask him directly. If she did he would be compelled to explain what all Snape did. He was sure the potions master would not appreciate Albus spilling all his well kept secrets. He glanced over at Scorpius, obviously the boy was trying his hardest not to laugh at the others reactions. This moment was getting pensieved and mass produced.

"So explain to us what happened to get you sent here." Dumbledore inquired.

After recounting the tale and describing the necklace to Dumbledore, they all sat in silence while the Headmaster thought over the story. "It does sound indeed like a time turner," He finally stated. "But I've never knew one that could transport people back so much time." He stopped for a moment to think it all over once more. "Then again this is in the future. So someone surely could have created one like it. I'm certain your parents can come up with a solution if they have the turner, but we can also work on a solution from here as well."

They were all silent again for a moment before earlier shaggy teacher decided he couldn't wait anymore. "James?" Remus blurted out staring at Albus inquisitively. His curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"My older brother. James Sirius Potter." Albus answered casually. Well as casually as he could with truth serum compelling him to answer. He realized his mistake when gasps collected from around the room. That's when Remus' involvement here began to click in his head.

"SIRIUS BLACK?" They all asked in unison.

Albus hesitated, not sure if it was right to tell. The serum was already losing its hold so he didn't really _have_ to tell them. "They're all getting their minds Obliveated anyways," Scorpius supplied, "might as well tell them."

"Sirius Black is innocent and Peter Pettigrew is alive and a traitor." Albus said in a rush. He didn't like the looks he was getting from most the people here, and the possibility of disrupting time to the point he was never born was really starting to get to him.

Remus looked faint and was slowly losing whatever blood he had left in his face. "Peter's _alive_?" Remus asked in amazement. Then everything else the boy had said registered, "Sirius is innocent? Oh God, he's been in Azkaban for almost twelve years!" He sank to the floor with his face in his hands. "Oh God, oh God, oh God-"At that he began to rock.

Albus turned in his chair to face his other older brother's real dad. "Cheer up Moony. He's out now and he doesn't blame any of you." Like Albus guessed earlier, since Remus was a teacher then the whole dementor fiasco was going down. Meaning Sirius was on the loose at Hogwarts along with a not-so-merry band of dementors. He could do a pretty well Patronum but he still didn't like the whole happiness vacuum thing. Albus was a very happy person.

Remus stopped rocking and stared up at the miniature James. "How do you know that name?" he asked in wonder.

"Well you, dad, and Padfoot get close over the next few years. And everyone in the family knows the Marauders! Teddy, James, and Fred are even called the 2nd generation Marauders by the teachers."

Remus had already picked himself off the ground and was now looking at the boy in awe. Second generation of Marauders? He smiled; Sirius would have-**_will_** love to known the legacy continued.

When Remus smiled, Albus was instantly reminded of Teddy. The older man didn't notice when the boy started to stare at him sadly again.

Severus, who was amused at the werewolf's distressed, now looked darkly towards Albus. "I'm resigning before Potter breeds any spawns." He informed Dumbledore snidely. Dumbledore just chuckled. Both boys decided not to comment.

Before they could continue, a shout came from behind the door. More voices joined in until the door to the office was thrown open. Standing at the opening was the famous golden trio with the addition of two unknown people. Albus instantly perked up at the sight of them.

"Found them," crowed a red haired teen.

"James!" Albus cried, standing up and running to said red head.

The older boy smiled ruffled the younger's head. It was a very heartwarming scene until the younger boy kicked the elder in the shin. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU GOT ME AND SCORE SENT TO THE PAST!" He made a move to kick again until the other boy, whose hair could only be described as violet, stopped him.

"Calm down Al, mums already going to kill him." The violet haired young man added. "You can beat him up after."

"Thanks for your support," James said rubbing his injured shin. He looked up and saw the rest of the people assembled. "Well slap me and call me a house elf's uncle, it's Albus Dumbledore!" He then noticed the dark man brooding in the corner, "and Severus Snape! I don't get why you're so mad Al. Because of me, you got to meet both your name sakes." He continued to grin at the two mentioned wizards until he spotted the other teacher standing next to Al's empty chair. The grin disappeared.

Teddy, the violet haired wizard, also noticed the shaggy teacher around the same time James did. Ignoring the startled looks from all present, he walked forward and grabbed at Remus' baggy robe sleeve, staring intently into the other's eyes. Remus just looked back helplessly at the others, avoiding the young man's mournful gaze.

Scorpius, who had remained silent this whole time mostly to restrain himself from screaming at James, finally realized who the other teacher was. He watched as James came forward and tried to pry the emotional man from his father. When he finally did let go, Teddy just looked down and mumbled an apology to Remus.

Drawing his eyes away from the scene, Dumbledore addressed the three students standing confused at the door. "Is there anything you three need?" He asked.

"No Headmaster." Harry started.

"These two fell into the common room and asked if we had seen two boys earlier," Hermione continued. "We realized they were talking about these two and brought them here."

"How'd you get here?" Al asked James. Teddy was still too emotional to address.

"Well you see, after you two disappeared, Teddy came up from hearing Scorpy's yelling. I tried to stop him but he got caught in the smoke too, and when I tried to pull him out we both fell in." He grinned sheepishly. "Guess we're in big trouble now."

"_We're_?" Scorpius seethed breaking his silence. "It's all your fault you annoying prick!" He vacated his chair and was now grabbing the front of James shirt, "Who throws unknown magical items at people? Huh? IDIOTS! Now we're stuck in the past and can now possibly damage it to where we were never _born_!" As his voice rose higher and higher, Scorpius' face got redder and redder. "DO YOU WANT TO GO INTO NONEXISTENCE? BECAUSE I CAN HELP YOU!"

Al struggled to try to pull Scorpius off James while the three students puzzled over what had just been said. "Calm down Score," Albus said soothingly to his boyfriend. "Let's try to figure out a way back first." Scorpius relinquished his hold from James reluctantly. He decided to give James 'Snape worthy' death glares until they got back, then he would give James a 'Death Eater worthy' beating.

"Are you four from the future?" Hermione asked, getting the gist of what was going on.

"Always the smart one Aunt Hermione," James smiled at the girl. Not even fazed by the fact Malfoy had tried to just kill him only seconds before, hinting this was an everyday occurrence.

"AUNT HERMIONE?!" everyone asked.

At that, Teddy decided to come out of his stupor and become the responsible adult again, slapping a hand over James' mouth.

"Everyone's getting Obliveated after this." He met the eyes of all present in the room, looking for objections. When he saw none, he turned to Ron and Hermione.

"You two get married and have two kids together." After the two started blushing and sputtering he turned to Harry, "You and Ginny Weasley," Ron stopped sputtering and started choking, "marry and have three kids together. James, Albus, and Lily." He pointed to the two boys as he said they're names.

Harry too was now blushing starring at his future offspring wide-eyed. Teddy turned to Remus, "You and Nymphadora Tonks have a son together in the future." He paused. "Me." Remus stared at the boy with a look that was very similar to a muggleborn's first time in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

Teddy then took a step forward and outstretched his hand to the werewolf, resisting the urge to hug him again. "Teddy Remus Lupin, at your service." After Remus had shaken his son's hand dumbly, Teddy turned back to Harry, "You're also my Godfather and he's Draco Malfoy's son. " He pointed towards Scorpius.

After recovering from his recent shock, everyone's reaction time growing shorter with every new revelation, Remus remembered the one reason he never thought of having kids. "Are you- Are you a-" Remus started to stutter.

"Nah, I'm like mom, a metamorphmagus." At that his hair began to turn into a lovely shade of Gryffindor red. " Though like Uncle Charlie, I do love a mean rare steak . . . and I get a little emotional sometimes." He added embarrassed.

While both Harry and Ron were lost in the Lupins' conversation, Hermione understood perfectly what was being implied. Her theory since the boggart incident earlier had just been confirmed.

"I'd hate to break such a touching scene," Snape sneered, "but what are we going to do with these four."

Dumbledore sat for a moment mulling over the options. "We can accommodate them in their Hogwarts houses until a solution is found." He looked up at Albus, James, and Teddy. "I'm guessing you three are Gryffindor, correct?"

"Yes, sir," they all answered.

"Would that be okay with you Minerva?" he asked the Professor.

All three boys perked up at this. "I forgot Aunt Minnie use to be Head of Gryffindor," James said grinning impishly. After retiring from Hogwarts, Minerva had on a few occasions visited the Potter and Weasley clan. James she had promptly spoiled rotten due to his charisma with all old ladies.

Scorpius chose that time to smack James upside the head, "You idiot, she can't spoil you if she doesn't know you." McGonagall decided it would be best to stay silent and not ask why she was _Aunt Minnie_. The look she was getting from Severus was embarrassing enough.

"And you my boy must be in Slytherin?" Dumbledore asked Scorpius knowingly. The emerald green shirt with a small snake decorating the front was a dead giveaway. When the boy nodded, Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Would you be okay with housing the boy Severus?"

"Of cour-

"WHAT!" Albus interrupted. "You can't leave my Score down there with all those Death Eaters!" Al pulled Scorpius into a death grip. "They'll tear him apart! Or worse, they'll hand him over to Voldemort!"

"Are you insulting my students?" Snape asked frostily.

"You know well enough what they and their fathers are capable of," Albus snapped back angrily. Harry was never more proud of his future son, even if he was currently hugging Malfoy's son. Why was he so concerned about him anyways? And what in the world was a Death Eater?

"I can take care of myself Al," Scorpius hissed uselessly to his distressed boyfriend. "And Voldemort won't be back for another year or two."

"Next year, Triwizard Tournament," James corrected.

At that, Remus' already faint state got the best of him and he along with Ron promptly fainted onto the floor.

After Lupin and Ron were revived and fed sufficient amounts of chocolate, everyone stood and sat in silence over what had just been said.

James, deciding to try and fix the depressing situation, started to talk. "Well of course he's coming back. How else are you all going to kill him for good? He's stopped though and the future is a better place, I mean look at us." Everyone had indeed looked up at the grinning red head and started to look a bit more cheerful. James decided it was best not to mention that three people in the room die in the future. Well technically four but that _really_ didn't need to be mentioned.

"He's really gone?" Harry asked his son.

"Yes. And being the son of the man who offed him is great too."

"Keep acting like that," Scorpius bristled, "and you're going to end up sharing a room with Lockhart at St Mungo's."

"You'd probably _love_ to get a room with him," James shot back cheekily. This time when Scorpius launched himself at James, Albus decided not to intervene. He thought he was helping enough by preventing himself from joining Score in beating James to a pulp. Sadly before any lasting damage was dealt, Teddy stepped in.

"Again with the maiming." He grabbed both boys by the back of their shirts. "I thought I said no fighting until after we get home. Obliveating's hard enough when there isn't a body to hide." Both boys stopped and receded to the opposite sides of the group.

"So sleeping arrangements," Albus asked trying change the subject. "Can Score stay with us? I mean there are only four of us, so why should we be separated?"

"Would you mind Minerva?" Dumbledore asked again.

"He already knows where the Gryffindor common rooms are if you're worried about a snake finding out," James added when Professor McGonagall seemed to hesitate.

"Of course. We have an extra room they can use." McGonagall deciding again not to ask why a Slytherin knew where the Gryffindor common room was.

Dumbledore turned back towards the seven teens. "Now that everything is settled, I think it would be best to turn in for the night." With that everyone was dismissed.

A/N Aaanndd, that's it. Well not really. I might upload the other two shorts from this. Buut for now this is it. I'm sorry. ;U;


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter is extremely slashy . . and short . . and old . . and terrible. ... I'm sorry?

I own nothing except the shame.

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter the next morning. The delectable smells of bacon, biscuits, sausage, and a whole assortment of different jams wafted through the air along with the actual food on a few occasions.

Albus and Scorpius slipped through the throngs of students crowding the entrance and made their way towards the group sitting at the Gryffindor table. Both slid into their seats just as James finished recounting another prank he had pulled to the Weasley twins.

"-and then he was covered from head to toe in chicken feathers. He had no idea what happened!" The group erupted into laughter while the twins gave James high fives and slaps on the back.

"He had a pretty good idea after you fell to the floor laughing like a mad man," Teddy added.

The group continued their conversations for the next few minutes before trouble approached their table.

The people across from Scorpius suddenly grew quiet and started to look apprehensively over his head. Scorpius felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see none other than his own father staring back at him. His own younger father that is. Draco was flanked on both sides by Crabbe and Goyle. Both frowned at the group with their trade-mark dumbfounded at the whole world looks.

Draco sneered at Harry then, unknowingly, addressed his son. "I wanted to ask who you are." He said lessening his sneer just enough to look sincere at his clone. "And if by chance we're related. The chances being slim if you're consorting with the likes of them." He sent the group a scathing look.

"I'm Scorpius, and no I don't think we are." Scorpius answered. He was the epitome of calm and collected even as his father eyes narrowed. Scorpius felt the urge to smack himself when he noticed how Draco's stare lingered on his emerald green sweater poking out from beneath his robes. He really should have worn less conspicuous clothes.

"Thank Merlin for that." Draco finally muttered as he and his gang made back towards the Slytherin table.

Albus watched the other Malfoy walk away. He then turned to Scorpius with a serious face. "I hate to say it Score, but your dad is hot."

Harry started to choke on his cereal. Both Ron and James spit out their drinks. Neville was close to fainting. The rest of the group just stared back at Albus with shock and horror.

"That's disgusting Al! He's my father!" Scorpius said flabbergasted.

"So am I not to appreciate the man who gave you your good looks? You're like twins!"

Scorpius just stared down at his toast and kept his mouth shut. He didn't trust himself not to cause another scene in the Great Hall.

"Blimey Harry," Ron muttered.

"This is brilliant!" James laughed. "I'm telling Drakey at the next dinner party."

Scorpius looked up sharply at James. "Shut it Potter. You're not telling anyone anything!"

It's like that song," James continued ignoring him. "The one from that old muggle CD Hugo's got." Scorpius face was turning redder by the second. James grinned, sending Al an evil look, and started to sing. "Scorpy's dad has got it going on. He's all Al wants and he's waited for so long. Scorpy can't you see-"

At that moment Scorpius had launched himself across the table at James. James tried to escape, but a well-placed jellylegs charm made him face plant to the ground. The Great Hall watched as Scorpius jumped onto James and both boys started to roll between the two tables.

"Al help! Your boyfriend's trying to steal my virtue!" James called out between punches. Albus did nothing as James received a well placed hit in the face for his incompetence. Neither boy noticed as McGonagall and Lupin walked briskly towards them.

"This is unacceptable behavior!" McGonagall yelled sternly as Lupin pulled the two apart. "Detention. My office, tonight." Both boys glared at each other then went back to their seats.

The rest of the Hall went back to eating their breakfast as the group sat in silence. They were just about to relax back into the calm they had before, until all hopes for it were soon shattered.

Score turned to Al, his face giving no hints on what was working in his devious Slytherin brain. "Well I guess its okay you think that Al," Scorpius said, "Because I think your dad is hot too."

Harry promptly fell out of his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I own nothing but the shame, all characters go respectively to JK Rowling.

Really short. It was the last little thing I wrote for this story. Thank you all for the wonderful comments. (Hermy, Harry1675, Riley, Sharmandrial, and Tamarichan) You made me just a little bit less ashamed to post this. :)

* * *

Thanks to James' begging and the fact school hadn't even started in their own time, James managed to convince Dumbledore to let him attend third year classes with Albus and Scorpius. Al wasn't particularly happy about this, but if it meant being able to keep James from screwing up and making the 'to Obliveate' list grow longer, he'd allow it.

Sadly not even James' gifted silver tongue could convince the Headmaster to allow Teddy to join them. They all begrudgingly had to admit allowing a 22 year old to attend any classes, let alone third year's, was completely out of the question. Teddy did not mind, however, the Headmaster instead had suggested he help out Professor Lupin in DADA.

The students were just now making their way to Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class when Albus started to regret letting James join them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE MISSED THE HIPPOGRIFFS!?"

"It's all Malfoy's fault," Ron answered James glumly. "The git had to be an idiot. Now all we do is mess with flobberworms."

"Dick move man!" James yelled behind him towards Draco. His gang had been stalking behind theirs, trying to get Harry's attention with their dementor impressions since crossing paths at the courtyard. The various 'boos' and 'oooahs' had been trying on everyone's nerves.

"What did you say!" Draco yelled back, starting to stamp towards them.

"I said dick move man!" James threw over his shoulder, paying no mind to the glaring Slytherin coming up behind him. "Because of you everyone has to suffer the fate that is flobberworms . . ." He did then decided to face the glowering Slytherin grinning. "Then again, we should all send howlers to your mom for making us suffer your very existence."

Albus face palmed.

Draco barely had enough time to raise his wand before Scorpius was, yet again, on top of James trying to strangle out the redhead's last breath. Only a few snatches of "bastard" and "my grandmother" could be heard from the two rolling in the dirt.

Malfoy, not really sure what to do or what really was happening, sulked back to his group.

When the fighters were finally pulled apart, everyone started back on their way to class. Right before they reached Hagrid's hut Albus kicked James in the shin.

"What was that for!?"

"I happen to like Narcissa, she gives me candy."

Wrapping his arm around Scorpius, Albus steered the two ahead to the already assembled class.


End file.
